Awakening
by Ren68
Summary: Life isn't always what it seems, something I had learned in the past few years. Thinking life was cut and dry… turns out, it wasn't. Astonishing me was the twist and turns life takes, unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

_**This book is were I go off the rails from Twilight. This is the book I was disappointed with when I read the series and also the one that forced me to write the story in the first place.**_

 _ **I warn all who read, I will not follow BD, this is the story as I saw it happen. Some may like it. Some may not, but this is what starting me on my journey of writing and I wouldn't have it any other way. At the present time I have four chapters of this story written and will try my hardest to keep at it and finish it within a reasonable time frame.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**_

Life isn't always what it seems, something I have learned in the past few years. I always assumed life was cut and dry… turns out, it wasn't. I was astonished with the twist and turns life takes, unexpectedly. I never believed I would consider someone else, before myself, my selfishness was something that had dwindled, and remained a trait I didn't want back.

Taking control, regaining our lives became the most important thing in my existence, and I was determined to do just that. However this all ended, I'm almost positive it would turn out the way it was suppose to.

I wouldn't call me a man of faith... yet, but I suppose I'm moving in that direction. Faith would be my ultimate goal. Having faith, that life happens the way it's supposed to, could possibly make my existence complete.

For now, I'll have to settle for making my future wife's life wonderful, happy and safe. Faith remained something to work on, hopefully one day accepting it. Until then, our journey continues.

 _Edward Cullen_


	2. Chapter 2

_**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**_

PRELUDE TO A WEDDING

Since our time in the clearing, things have been moving pretty fast. My house was a buzz with the upcoming nuptials that were set to take place August 13th. Esme was thrilled, speaking daily to Renee on the phone about wedding plans. Alice sparkled with enjoyment as she danced around the house making decisions on everything from flowers to dinner settings. This house was swimming with preparations thanks to Alice. Most had to be kept secret from Bella, but I was allowed to see some of the stuff she was planning.

With so many things already taken care of, it was astounding how much still needed attention. There were tuxedo fittings, dress fittings, catering arrangements, flowers to order, cakes to taste –although none of us could taste the cakes –we had to have a stand in for that part, using Charlie and Bella for that particular assignment. Bringing cakes over for almost two weeks straight attempting to find –as Alice would say –the perfect one. Who knew choosing a cake could be such a big deal, and as the conversation went with Alice, it was a huge deal.

"Edward, the cake is the center piece of the day. If you don't pick the right one the day's ruined," Alice whined, making an annoyed face, as if I should know this.

"Alice, it's a cake. Something we can't even enjoy. I hardly think it deserves this much commotion," I said, rolling my eyes at her.

That was the moment… the moment I was hit by a revelation of just how important details could be for a wedding. And how had I learned that important piece of information… it was simple, after my harmless little statement, Alice dropped the cake she was holding on my head, a reflex reaction that I hadn't see coming. From that moment on, I had no further comments about wedding preparations. Whatever Alice wanted –she could have.

She moved about the house on a daily basis planning, and planning, and yet there was still more planning. I never questioned anything, as far as I was concerned my only job was to show up, and that was something I could handle.

Bella asked me once in a while how the wedding was developing, and I would reply with my standard answer… you know Alice. That would make Bella shudder because she did know Alice and she had fears. Her fears were justified, who knew what Alice was doing, for all we knew she could have us on some cliff side, wearing some ridiculous outfits, saying I do. But, I refused to comment on anything again… I had certainly learned my lesson. If Bella wanted to know something, she would have to ask Alice herself and risk the repercussions of her questions.

Having my own concerns there were a few other things that needed my attention. Bella's truck for instance was a sore spot for me, being a constant reminder of her former best friend. A best friend who had recently disappeared. After Jacob recovered from his injuries, he simply left town, with no explanation. Leaving me to wonder if my invitation to the wedding had sent him on his way, all indications pointed in that direction, but without hearing his actual thoughts, there was no way to be certain.

Seth attempted to hide anything about Jacob from me, but once in a while he would let something slip, making me believe Jacob's sudden disappearance was my fault. Seth and I had kept in touch since our collaboration against Victoria and Riley. We talked every week while remaining under everyone's radar. While he ran patrol and I would meet up with him to hear how everything was going, hoping to get some information on Jacob. He never had anything new to tell me. They could hear Jacob, but he refused to talk to them or tell them where he was.

Replacing Bella's truck –and liberating her of those memories –was a priority of mine. After she had agreed to marry me I was able to convince her to accept a new car from me. There was a condition to this and that was her truck had to die first. For anyone else that might have taken a while, but I had a terrific mechanic who knew absolutely everything about vehicles. Together Rosalie and I managed to put that old truck out of its misery and remain undetected.

For Bella's new vehicle I wanted something strong, something reliable and something that would keep her safe under any circumstances. The new vehicle would also have to be inconspicuous. She could have no idea what she was really driving, and I knew of such a vehicle.

If my fiancée –what a thrill to be able to say that –insisted on driving herself around… alone… then I would have to make certain she was safe. That took some extraordinary measures on my part. Needing a vehicle that could withstand anything that could happen to Bella, and with her luck those things could be numerous. I searched until I found such a vehicle, it was actually Rosalie that brought this particular vehicle to my attention.

It was beautiful, fully loaded, had plenty of body armor –four thousand pounds to be exact –tinted windows, missile proof glass… alright, I went a tad overboard, but you never know what could happen. Well, okay… I had a pretty good idea what could happen, but still it made me feel better. Besides, the vehicle was all nicely disguised as a Mercedes Guardian, which were not available in the U.S. yet, so Bella would never find out what this vehicle really was.

After finding the Mercedes Guardian, I realized she would only need that type a vehicle for a period of time –it would become known as her 'before car'. Searching around, I was looking for an 'after car'. A car that she would want to drive, one that was more her taste and one that would be perfect for Bella when she was one of us. After a long search, I found the perfect vehicle, I bought her an Audi. That car would remain hidden until after her transformation.

Since she was my fiance, there were a few more things I bestowed upon her, strictly for emergencies… a credit card and a cell phone. Really, she could use them anytime she wanted to, but these were the tactics I used to convince her to accept them. The final thing I convinced her to accept was the Ivy League school we would attend. She thought it was senseless to send them money securing our spots, but I knew somehow I would get my way about that, too. We were headed for Dartmouth. Wild horses couldn't stop me from getting us there.

Not wanting to be homeless when we went to Dartmouth, I had acquired one more thing without Bella's knowledge. It was a small thing, but I knew in the end she would be pleased, after I convinced her that school was the right thing for us. After purchasing a house in New Hampshire we were all set to attend college. It was a very modest house, and she wouldn't be too mad… I hoped.

With everything I wanted in place it was time to attend to the one thing Bella wanted. My concern rested with her safety. I remained unconvinced in my ability to control myself. There was no way to be certain, and from all of the discussions I've had with the males in my house, I was more confused than ever. They seem to think we'd be okay, but they couldn't say with certainty that Bella would be safe. With such doubt I remained incredulous that we could have a normal honeymoon.

While I was unsuccessfully attempting to convince myself to hold up my end of the bargain with Bella, Alice caught wind of what I was considering. That led to another discussion that I never intended to have, especially with her. There were times she could be an annoyance, this being one of them.

"Edward," she announced when she entered my room.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy," I mumbled.

"Edward, I came to talk to you about…"

"Stop right there… I'm not discussing this with you, go away," I muttered.

"Edward, I can help you, more than those boys did," she replied.

"How? How can you help me, Alice?" I asked.

"Well, I've been there," she offered.

"What do you mean, you've been there?" I asked.

"Before I met Jasper… I'd never loved anyone before him," she said.

"That's not the same, Alice," I stated.

"Not exactly, but I was just as nervous as you are now. Finding him was the best thing in my life, but doing that… I was scared, for all the reasons you are. It's true I couldn't hurt him physically, but I could hurt him in other ways. It's the other ways that were more important. You love Bella, and she loves you, that will make everything happen as it should. To worry about the rest is silly, trust me. You'll know exactly what to do when the time comes," Alice explained.

"I hope your right, but I'm not as convinced. Thank you for insight, though." I said.

"No problem. It's time for a tux fitting, so let's go," she demanded.

"Yes ma'am, I'm right behind you."

Following her to her room, I went into her bathroom to change into the tuxedo that was waiting for me. When I was finished dressing I went back to Alice's room.

"There… happy!" I questioned.

"Oh… Edward, you look… you look so handsome," Alice gushed.

"Stop it, or I'll rip it off," I muttered.

"Edward, it's true, now let me see. Turn," she demanded.

"Alice, come on," I chanted.

"Edward! Turn!" she demanded, again.

"Fine, but hurry up."

Turning, I felt utterly ridiculous, as if I were on display. I'll be glad when this wedding was over with. The things she had me doing were absurd, and I was getting tired of it. But, after the cake incident I refused to say anything, I would do as requested until it was over. And once this was done she would pay, I would make certain of that.

"You'll love the wedding so much, you'll forget everything I've made you do," Alice said, as she giggled.

"You are so annoying. Are we finished here?" I asked.

"Yes, you can change now. We're finished and your tux's is ready," she said, smiling.

"Thank you."

Turning for her bathroom, I went to change out of this monkey suit. Standing in Alice's bathroom, looking in her mirror, she was right –the tux sure looked good. It made me look like someone else, someone worthy of Bella. I was the luckiest man on the planet, persuading her to say yes, now I would spend the rest of eternity earning her love.

Finished with Alice, I went to join Jasper and Emmett in the living room. They were watching TV. They were quiet when I entered –rephrasing that– they weren't talking out loud. Mostly they were grumbling about the wedding.

"I know it's been difficult around here with all the wedding preparations, but it'll all be over soon," I said.

"Not soon enough," Emmett muttered, then whispered. "If I have to try that suit on one more time…"

"I know, I know, Emmett, it won't be long now," I promised.

"We know Edward, it's just maddening," Jasper said.

"Well, she belongs to you, Jasper. Why don't you handle her?" I asked.

"Yeah, right, like she'd listen to me," he said with a grimace.

"Okay, enough of this talk, before she hears us," I whispered.

The last thing I needed was to take anymore of Alice's harassment. I'd been through enough and I wanted this day to be over. Once this day was over with, Bella would be mine forever, and that was all I ever desired. So the sooner that day came, the sooner our existence together could begin.

Slithering out of the living –I just couldn't take the mental thoughts exploding from Jasper and Emmett about this wedding anymore– I retreated to my room for some solidarity. Being alone for a while was exactly what I needed. Getting away from the many anxieties the wedding was causing seemed like the best possible scenario at the present moment. Stretching out on my bed –the bed I bought for Bella– memories of the night we told Charlie about our impending nuptials swirled my mind.

Hearing Charlie's cruiser approaching the driveway, Bella stiffened at my side. The anxiety pouring out of her was quite evident, but it was difficult to understand what her fears were about. It wasn't as if we were confessing to a crime, we were simply doing something most people do in their life.

"Stop fidgeting, Bella. Please try to remember that you're not confessing to a murder here."

"Easy for you to say."

That was easy for me, one of the easiest things I've ever had to do. To let Charlie know of my true feelings for his daughter, to share the love we felt for each other, after all this time was exhilarating. Bella on the other hand, was absolutely freaking out, the tension rolling off her was thicker than a wall.

"Calm down, Bella," I whispered, listening to the sound of her heart racing.

The door slammed against the wall, which made Bella jump.

"Hey, Charlie," I called out, hoping to calm her.

"No!" Bella protested under her breath.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Wait till he hangs his gun up!"

Laughing, I placed our hands together on my knee with the ring brightly shinning front and center.

Charlie came around the corner, still in his uniform. His mental thoughts were not of a good mood.

 _Geez, do they have to spend every minute together?_ Charlie thought automatically. _Stop. I promised to behave and be nice to Edward._

"Hey, kids. What's up?"

"We'd like to talk to you," I said. "We have some good news."

 _Good news! I doubt these two have good news, especially if they are willing to tell me. Somehow I doubt its good news._ Charlie thought.

"Good news?" Charlie growled, looking straight at Bella.

"Have a seat, Dad."

Charlie raised his eyebrow suspiciously, and then stomped to his recliner. _If this is such good news then why do I have to sit?_ Charlie's mind was swirling with ideas, none of which were close.

"Don't get worked up, Dad," Bella began after a long moment of silence. "Everything's okay."

I grimaced at her choice of words, but Charlie was not feeling the same as I. He was filled with uncertainty, concern for what we may have to say.

"Sure it is, Bella, sure it is. If everything is so great, then why are you sweating bullets?"

"I'm not sweating," she lied.

She leaned away from Charlie and cringed into me, wiping the back of her hand across her forehead.

Charlie on the other hand was jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"You're pregnant!" Charlie exploded. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Charlie glared straight at me. _She better not be!_ He warned with his thoughts.

"No! Of course I'm not!" Bella responded immediately.

Charlie's glower lightened a shade. "Oh. Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

After a long pause waiting patiently for Bella to explain further, I realized she was not going to be able to do it, so it was up to me. Passing on a smile to her, I turned to face Charlie.

"Charlie, I realize that I've gone about this out of order. Traditionally, I should have asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter, instead of asking you for her hand, I'm asking you for your blessing. We're getting married, Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and –by some miracle– she loves me that way, too. Will you give us your blessing?"

Bella stared at me in amazement, appearing lost in what I had just said to Charlie. He was not so taken by my words, and his eyes were locked on the ring that now sat on Bella's hand.

Bella stopped breathing as Charlie's color began to change –fair to red, red to purple, purple to blue. Bella began to get up but I squeezed her hand and murmured. "Give him a minute," so low that only she could hear.

Charlie's thoughts were loud, extremely loud. They spread through the room at an alarming rate.

 _She's pregnant. She has to be. Why else would they want to marry? What is going on here? I don't understand this._ Charlie was thinking.

Gradually, shade-by-shade, Charlie's color returned to normal. His lips pursed, and his eyebrows furrowed, he was deep in thought. He studied the two of us for a long moment, relaxing I knew he would be okay with what we were doing.

"Guess I'm not that surprised," Charlie grumbled. "Knew I'd have to deal with something like this soon enough."

Bella exhaled.

"You sure about this?" Charlie demanded, glaring at Bella.

"I'm one hundred percent sure about Edward," she told him.

"Getting married, though? What's the rush?" he eyed Bella suspiciously, still certain there was more to this then we were saying.

Bella sat silently beside me, cringing into me again. Sensing she was unable to explain anything I would have to step up once again.

"We're going away to Dartmouth together in the fall, Charlie," I reminded him. "I'd like to do that, well, the right way. It's how I was raised," I shrugged.

Charlie's expression twisted, looking for an angle to argue from.

"Knew this was coming," he muttered to himself, frowning. Suddenly his face went perfectly smooth and blank. His thoughts turned to Renee.

"Dad?" Bella asked anxiously. She glanced at me, but I gave her no indication what he was thinking.

"Ha!" Charlie exploded. Bella jumped beside me. "Ha, ha, ha!"

Charlie thought that was it, he believed once Bella told Renee of our impending nuptials she would flip her lid and stop us. The thought of this made him double over in laughter. I almost laughed right along with him, but fought to keep my face straight.

"Okay, fine," Charlie choked out. "Get married," another roll of laughter shook through him. "But…"

"But what?" Bella demanded.

"But you have to tell your mom! I'm not saying one word to Renee! That's all yours!" he busted into laughter again.

That was the end of the conversation with Charlie about the wedding. He had taken it better than I expected, in fact he was pretty calm about it. That was until Renee didn't make any fuss over it. Her only worry was whether Bella was happy, if this was what she wanted then Renee was happy for her. That didn't go over well with Charlie, he was counting on her to be the heavy, and when she wasn't there was nothing he could do.

Lying here thinking of that moment made me miss Bella. Being away from her was the worst feeling in the world. She had to return home to have her final fitting, both her and Charlie. Alice went to supervise the fittings. Of course, I was not allowed within ten feet of the house while the fittings were taking place. Alice was rather insistent that I not see the dress before the day of. She had been hiding it quite well from me, which was not the easiest task.

 _ **Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing. See you soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

 **2\. LONG NIGHT**

Time is moving along swiftly, but not swiftly enough for the men in my household. They want this wedding over with. They're sick of hearing about it and having to do things for the upcoming nuptials. Can I blame them… hardly, because I am becoming quite annoyed with this wedding that is taking over our lives. It will be great when this day is over with. Once this day is over with, Bella and I will able to live the rest of our existence in peace and happiness. That is the only part I am excited for.

For this night, our last night together, would be the last night we would be Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Cullen. Tomorrow we will be Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen, something I have wished for since the moment I realized my love for her. Having specific things in mind for tonight –things I wanted to do, I was afraid this might not be possible because my brothers had other plans for the evening.

"Edward, don't forget we have plans tonight," Emmett reminded me as he entered my room.

"Emmett, it's our last night…"

"Forget it, Edward. It's tradition… and there's no getting out of it," Emmett demands.

"Emmett I have other plans for…" I plead with him only to be interrupted.

"You'd better cancel those plans, for we have our own plans this evening," Jasper appears.

"You two are impossible," I grumbled.

"Yeah we know, but you're still not getting out of tonight. See you later," Emmett stats as he laughs his way out of my room dragging Jasper with him.

I'm left to wonder how I can get out of tonight's obligatory tradition. Bachelor parties are meant for those dreading an end to their single status, something that I was definitely not. I was happy to end my rein as a single man, I can't wait to be married. There is no reason to celebrate my single days when I am so eager to have them end. Somehow, I knew that convincing them that this particular tradition is not worth imposing on me would be a waste of my time. Instead of wasting my words on them I decide to plan for something of my own.

Making my way out of my room and down the stairs, Rosalie and Esme are in the kitchen and I decide to join them.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask.

"Last minute preparations," Esme responds.

"Do you need help?" I offer.

"Sure, help Rose with these. I'm going to ask Alice something," Esme hands me what appears to be a napkin, than heads for the door.

"What do we do with these?" I asked, Rose.

"Here watch me," she takes the napkin and folds it in ways I never thought possible and when she is done the napkin looks like a bird. Is she serious? Does she really think I can do that? I grimace at her as she takes the napkin from me.

"Watch again. This is how you do it."

She folds the napkin as I watch. She makes it look so easy.

"See…" she looks at me, but I don't see. "Don't worry about it, Edward, I'll take care of these. Go be with Bella, that's where you want to be," she smiles wistfully.

"Thanks Rose."

"Edward…" she calls softy before I have a chance to leave.

"Yeah."

"I just want to say that I'm so happy for you and Bella. I know I haven't always been very supportive… I've had my reasons, as you know, for not accepting this relationship, but honestly I'm happy that you will be happy. You deserve it, so I wish you both every happiness in the world," she offers without a negative condemnation.

"Thank you, Rose. It means a lot to me, to have your support," I return to her side and do something I've haven't done with Rose very often. I hug her.

"Have fun tonight. See you later," she responds as she pats me on the back then lets me go.

"See you later."

Turning, I head out the back door through the forest and start running. Traveling through the forest it suddenly occurs to me that this is the last time I will make this trip. This will be the last time I will run to Bella's house to see her, from this night on she will be living under the same roof as me. All of the time. The thought sends a shrill of excitement through me, and I ran faster.

"I MISS YOU ALREADY."

"I don't need to leave. I can stay…"

"Mmm."

It is quiet for a long moment, just the thud of Bella's heart hammering, the broken rhythm of our ragged breaths, and the whisper of our lips moving in synchronization.

Her blood still sings to me, but the temptation is long past. The burning is still apparent, along with the desire, but keeping her alive and human has become a far greater desire than anything else. Certainly, her scent still causes my throat pain as if I were inhaling flames, but it is something I look forward to feeling because it lets me know she's alive and everything is as it should be.

Opening my eyes, I stare at the beautiful angel in my arms. Knowing she is mine and believing that she is real is beyond my comprehension. It amazes me to this day that she wants me, a monster, such as I am, but somehow she wants me. If that doesn't make me the luckiest man on this planet, then I don't know what will.

Her eyes open to find me staring at her. Our gazes lock and I swear I can see straight into her soul. It is so pure and so full of love it's hard to imagine she is meant for me. I still have moments when I wonder when someone will come and save her from me. There must be some sort of law against nature to prevent me from keeping her. Is there nothing here to protect her from me? Certainly, if there is a God, he will not allow this to happen.

I suppose she is protected from me in one way. A way that is still very unnerving to me. Her mind remains blank. Never even a peek or glimpse of her thoughts. I suppose that is their way of protecting her. And after all this time the level of frustration overwhelms me at times. Not knowing her thoughts drives me insane, but there are other times when I am happy not to know what she is thinking.

She pulls my face to hers again.

"Definitely staying," I murmur a moment later.

"No, no. It's your bachelor party. You have to go."

She says the words, but her fingers say something entirely different as she locks her fingers into my hair with one hand and presses tighter against the small of my back with the other. I stroke her face with my hands.

"Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more eager to have mine behind me. So there's really no point."

"True," she breaths against me.

Charlie slept obliviously in his room, which is almost as good as being alone. We are curled up on her small bed, intertwined as much as it is possible, considering the thick afghan she is wrapped in like a cocoon. I hate the necessity of it and wished to 'God', there was no reason for it, but until she is one of us the blanket stays.

Even though she has to remain covered up, I on the other hand, am another story emphasis clear by my shirt that is now lying on the floor. She runs her hand down my chest, tracing along my stomach. I shudder and a jolt of electricity runs through me as my mouth finds hers again. Carefully, she lets the tip of her tongue press against my lip pushing me to the edge… again.

I sigh and begin to pull away.

"Wait," she pleads as she grips my shoulders and hugs herself closer to me, wrapping her leg around my waist. "Practice makes perfect."

I laugh. "Well, we should be fairly close to perfection by this point, then, shouldn't we? Have you slept at all in the last month?"

"But this is the dress rehearsal," she reminds me, "and we've only practiced certain scenes. It's no time for playing safe."

Tension rise automatically after that statement. Thoughts swirl my mind, thoughts of my deal with her, a deal I'm not convinced I can hold up. When I imagine it… it's impossible. Thinking of it… painful.

"Bella…," I whisper.

"Don't start this again," she says. "A deal's a deal."

"I don't know. It's too hard to concentrate when you're with me like this. I –I can't think straight. I won't be able to control myself. You'll get hurt."

"I'll be fine."

"Bella…"

"Shh!" she presses her lips to mine attempting to calm me without success.

Admittedly, I should wait to have this discussion once we are married. To risk losing her now is silly, but once we are married it will be easier to back out of this deal. It will be easier to explain why this not a good idea.

"How are your feet?" I ask.

"Toasty warm," She answers, knowing that is not what I mean.

"Really? No second thoughts? It's not too late to change your mind."

"Are you trying to ditch me?"

I laugh. "Just making sure. I don't want you to do anything you're not sure about."

"I'm sure about you. The rest I can live through."

I have often wondered if she could survive losing everyone she has ever loved and if she knows what that really entails. "Can you?" I ask quietly. "I don't mean the wedding –which I am positive you will survive despite your qualms –but afterward… what about Renee, what about Charlie?"

She sighs. "I'll miss them."

"Angel and Ben and Jessica and Mike."

"I'll miss my friends, too," she smiles in the darkness. "Especially Mike. Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"

I growl, hating when she mocks me.

She laughs, but then turns serious. "Edward, we've been through this and through this. I know it will be hard, but this is what I want. I want you forever. One lifetime is simply not enough for me."

"Frozen forever at eighteen," I whisper, sadden by the thought.

"Every woman's dream come true," she teases.

"Never changing… never moving forward."

"What does that mean?"

Answering that is harder and I take a moment to really formulate how to respond. "Do you remember when we told Charlie we were getting married? And he thought you were… pregnant?"

"And he thought about shooting you," she guesses with a laugh. "Admit it –for one second, he honestly considered it."

I refuse to answer.

"What, Edward?"

"I just wish… well, I wish that he'd been right."

"Gah," she gaspes.

"More that there was some way he could have been. That we had that kind of potential. I hate taking that away from you, too."

She is quiet for a moment leaving me with the desire to read her mind… again. "I know what I'm doing."

"How could you know that, Bella? Look at my mother, look at my sister. It's not an easy sacrifice as you imagine."

"Esme and Rosalie get by just fine. If it's a problem later, we can do what Esme did –we'll adopt."

I sigh realizing that my reasoning once again is not working. When I do respond my voice is fiercer then I intended it to be. "It's not right! I don't want you to have to make sacrifices for me. I want to give you things, not take things away from you. I don't want to steal your future. If I were human…"

She puts her hand over my lips. "You are my future. Now stop. No moping, or I'm calling your brothers to come and get you. Maybe you need a bachelor party."

"I'm sorry. I am moping, aren't I? Must be the nerves."

"Are your feet cold?"

"Not in that sense. I've been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Swan. The wedding ceremony is the one thing I can't wait…" that is when I heard them, would they never leave me alone. "Oh, for the love of all that's holy!"

"What's wrong?"

Gritting my teeth. "You don't have to call my brothers. Apparently, Emmett and Jasper are not going to let me bow out tonight."

She clutches me closer for one second, then releases me. "Have fun."

There is a squeal against the window –someone deliberately scraping their nails across the glass to make a horrible noise. Bella shudders.

"If you don't send Edward out," Emmett hisses menacingly, "we're coming in after him!"

"Go," she laughs. "Before they break my house."

I roll my eyes, but get to my feet in one fluid motion, gabbing my shirt along the way. Leaning down I kiss her forehead.

"Get to sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks! That's sure to help me wind down."

"I'll meet you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white," she smiles.

I laugh. "Very convincing," turning I crouch down then leap out the window to my waiting brothers, landing on Emmett.

"You'd better not make him late," Bella murmurs, knowing we can hear.

Jasper climbs to her window to reassure her –and also calm her with his gift. Hopefully that would be enough to make her sleep. Hearing her next question to Jasper has me laughing.

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"

"Don't tell her anything!" Emmett growls beside me. I hit him as I laugh quietly… a strip club… that makes me laugh harder.

We leave Bella's house, returning to mine to pick up Carlisle before heading out. A traditional vampire bachelor party consisted of hunting for the night. Pretty much an ordinary night out for us. There is a small difference in these nights. Everyone feels the need to offer their advice. That is the reason I resisted this bachelor party in the first place. I thought everyone had already given me their advice.

After listening to the thoughts swirling around us now, maybe I was wrong. Maybe the boys just want a night to hunt… just the boys. Can it be that easy? Somehow I doubt it, but the thoughts emanating from everyone would suggest that. They are eager to hunt bigger game, so I know for certain we are going a distance. That makes me particularly nervous. My anxiety grows the further we go.

"Edward, we're going to a spot where they are having a problem with mountain lions. We know that's your favorite. I also know you don't like to go far, but don't worry the girls are watching over Bella," Carlisle offers as he slows his run to a jog.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I reply.

"I wanted to talk to you…"

"Ah, Carlisle, haven't we discussed everything already?" I whine, embarrassed already.

"No. There is something I have wanted to say on this night. I've waited almost a century for this night to arrive and I'm going to say this," he stops jogging and stands looking at me.

The others continued running. Carlisle reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little black box. I peer at for a moment, then look at him.

"I've waited a long time for this moment, a moment I was beginning to think would never come. But here we are… and I couldn't be more proud…"

"Carlisle…"

"Edward, you are my son. And I am a very proud father. The way you have conducted yourself throughout this whole situation. The way you went against every instinct you had, the way you love this girl makes me… makes me know I did something right by you. I love you and wish you and Bella all the happiness in the world. Knowing how much she has touched you I know it's the right thing and that everything will be good. This was something my father gave to me when he thought I became a man, it was a tradition to do this in my time, and I've been saving it for the right moment," Carlisle hands me the box.

Holding the box I lift the lid, nestled in the tiny box is a pocket watch. A very old, but stylish pocket watch. I lift it out turning it around to get a better view. On the back is an inscription.

"To my son, you make me so proud," speechless, that's what I am. "Carlisle."

"It's all true," he says to me with a smile.

"Why me? Why did you not give this to one of them?" I point to the forest.

"Edward, you were my first. You were the one who truly allowed me to be a father. The others, well, they were already established by the time they came to us, but you. You were so young, so innocent. I'm still not certain I've done right by you, but you allowed me to be your father, and I'm proud of the man you've become," Carlisle explains.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'm not sure I've earned such acclamation, but thank you," I answer quietly.

"You have Edward. You are a wonderful man, don't ever doubt that," Carlisle offers. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asks.

"No, this is all I ever wanted. The only thing that has me worried is after the wedding," I confess.

"Ah, the wedding night. Most people worry about that. Really I think it will be fine, I wouldn't say that if I didn't believe it," Carlisle tells me.

"I know, but I'm afraid you give me more faith then I deserve."

"Edward, you love her as much as anyone could, that will guide you in the right direction… trust me. You're better than you give yourself credit for… try to have some faith. I know that's a stretch for you, but just try… please," Carlisle pleads.

"I will. Thanks again for the watch, it was very thoughtful," I add.

With the conversation coming to an end, we stand for a moment in silence.

"We'd better catch up to them before they come looking for us," Carlisle says with a laugh.

"Let's go."

We take off running through the forest again. It isn't long before we end up finding the others. They sat no too far away waiting for us. Once we are all together again we begin running to our destination. My fears and anxieties about the events of tomorrow seem to drift away for the moment. My thoughts are on my conversation with Carlisle. Running over our discussion again and again. The things he said to me are incredible and I'm not convinced I've earned so much admiration, but I know I love him as much as he does me and that is a wonderful feeling. To know how he truly feels is extremely satisfying and for the first time in my existence I feel that things are finally going right for me.

We hunt all night… together as we used to, and it occurs to me that we will do this on many more occasions. Yes, Bella is leaving her human life behind her, but I still have my family and we will be with them from here on out. Nothing will ever come between us and that thought fills me with pleasure. Sure, she will be giving up a lot of things on her part, but she will be gaining some very precious things too, and until this moment I haven't given that much thought.

The family Bella will be gaining is second to none. They wouldn't replace the family she had now, but they could be a good stand in for them. They will make certain she is well taken care of. There will be nothing she will want. She will have everything. My family is fierce, loyal and strong, they already do anything to protect her. I know my family will love her as I do, they already do.

My worry is that she will want children something that will be lost to her forever. There is no way to provide that. I'm not convinced that she knows what that means… not truly. Yes, she says now that it's no big deal, but time changes things and the more time she has, the more desires change. If the day comes when she wants children and can't have them, would she resent me? How could she not? And if that happens what will I do?

Emmett pulls me from my thoughts… again.

"What are you doing? Changing your mind? Making an escape plan, maybe?" he says laughing as he waggles his eyebrows.

"Very funny, Emmett. No I was just thinking," I answer.

"That's all you do, Edward. Think. But not tonight. Now get up," Emmett says in a very serious tone, which makes me rise immediately from the ground. "Now let's go, we've got some things to do," He demands.

I follow without question. He is far too serious to disagree with at the moment. We resume the reason for being here. It feels good to hunt, to let myself go and rely purely on my senses. The rest of the night continues this way relieving some of the tension I was feeling earlier. This is exactly what I needed to make it through this wedding. Not that I am having any doubts about marrying Bella, but I do have doubts about Bella marrying me. The night of hunting washed them all away.

Until the sun rose.

With the sun on the horizon, rising higher and higher, so is my tension.

 **Thanks for sticking around and reviewing. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

3\. A WEDDING

Standing here on the most significant day of my existence is everything I wanted, everything I dreamt of –if dreaming were possible –it is everything and more than I deserve. As I stand glancing out the vast windows in my room, in my tuxedo, waiting for my moment to walk down those stairs and take my place to wait for my personal angel to walk down the aisle. I wonder what I have done to deserve all of this.

When I think of all of the moments that have led up to this day, we've been through a lot, and being here now is magnificent. As I wait for my cue, Esme –my mother, as she is to me –enters my room.

"Edward, I'm so happy for you, dear," She gushs, her voice uneven as if she would be crying if that were possible.

"Mom," I turn, smiling at her.

"Oh, Edward. You look… so… handsome," Esme fusses.

"Mom, stop it. You're embarrassing me," I plead.

"Well, you do. Are you ready? It'll be time before you know it."

"I've never been more ready for anything," I sigh. "Everything down there ready?" I inquire.

"Yes. Alice has made this… well, you know Alice," Esme smiles.

"Yeah. I'm sure it's beautiful. You'd better get back down there. I'm sure there are things to do," I offer.

"Yes. I just wanted to give you something," she says as she comes to stand in front of me. "This belong to my son, I bought when I found out I was pregnant, and I knew when this day came… I wanted my son to have it," she hands me a golden necklace. Very old and very delicate.

"Esme… are you sure you want me to have it?" I ask.

"I've been saving it for my son's wedding day, and this is my son's wedding day. I'm so happy for you, Edward. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Thank you for being a wonderful son," she motions for me to turn.

I spin around, watching her delicate hands bring the necklace over my head and disappear behind my neck. There is a small golden square dangling from the chain. I pick it up and take a closer look. Inscribed on the square are the words 'A Mother's Pride', in a beautiful script font.

"Thank you, Esme. I love you," my voice shakes as my throat tightens from the lump forming.

"You're welcome," she spins me around to face her again. "Now do me proud and marry the woman you love," she reaches up kissing my cheek and hugging me tight.

After she leaves the room, I return to looking out the window. In the distance, up the hill a little ways a figure comes into view. Taking a closer inspection I realize it is a small woman, a woman I know, a woman who shouldn't be there. She stands out among the tall trees that are surrounding her. What the hell is she doing here?

She peers at me then waves.

Spinning on my heel, I head down the stairs and out the front door. Catching the attention of several of the guests that are lingering waiting for the festivities to begin. Some attempt to get my attention, but I have other things to deal with and continue around the side of the house.

Heading up the hill out the back, my mind is working overtime. What is she doing here? How has she found me? And most importantly, what does she want?

As I come closer her mind is simple. Her thoughts innocent. It seems this is just a coincidence. She had no idea this is where we lived? Is that believable?

"Edward, what a wonderful surprise," she greets me.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was just passing through, and look who I run into," she states with a smile. "How are you?"

"Fine. This isn't a good time though," I reply looking back in the direction of the house.

"Well, you look nice. What are you all decked out for?" she inquires.

"I'm getting married. You can't be here. You must leave now," I demand.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble," she attempts to reassure me.

Hearing him approach, I wished he hadn't followed me. Apparently, I hadn't paid enough attention on my way out, otherwise I would have stopped him from coming up here.

"Jasper. Everything is all right, you can go back to the house," I state as I turn to look at him.

"Edward… Chelsea, what are you doing here?" Jasper asks, surprise etched in his tone.

Stunned by the name he used for Elizabeth, I quickly sifted through his mind.

"Chelsea… I thought you said your name was Elizabeth?" I ask spinning to see her reaction.

As she looks at me her mind slips. Everything comes into view. Her lies, her attachment to the Volturi's, the reason she's here today.

"What's going on here? What are you doing here?" Jasper asks angry in his tone.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and flip it open to see Alice's name splashed across the screen. It must be time.

"Alice," I say.

"They've got her, Edward," she is panicked. "The meadow, go now."

As the words set in, I drop the phone and run. It suddenly occurs to me what is happening. They are here and it is not to attend our wedding. Running as fast as I can thoughts flood my mind. How could they do this? Why would they do this? None of this is making sense. I can't understand why now?

Running at top speed I know she needs me and without clarity of what is happening I couldn't know for sure how much danger she was in, but I knew enough to know this wasn't good.

I heard him before I saw him. Everything was coming apart at the seams. His thoughts barreling through my mind were irritating.

Running, leaving Bella at the altar? Jacob thought.

"Go home, Jacob." I ordered, acid clear in my tone.

"Geez, what's your problem?" Jacob asks, concerned.

"Get out of here, it's none of your business," I counter.

Taking off faster there is no doubt I can out run him. It is my hope that he wouldn't be able to find me. Getting her out of there will be problem enough without having to worry about him too.

Arriving in the meadow, my angel stands in her long white wedding gown, picture prefect and extremely beautiful. At this moment, it is as if the world around us fell away and all I can see is our future together. The long life ahead of us full of happiness and love. There is nothing on this planet I want more than to look into her eyes forever and if we are anywhere but here she would've taken my breath away. But, as I got closer her panic stricken face brought everything to a standstill. She is terrified as she stands in the middle of our favorite place.

Looking at her I take the last step bringing me into our meadow.

"Edward, run," she yells at me.

What is she talking about? Run, as if I would run and leave her with them. Looking around the meadow, she appears alone, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Further out, hiding behind the forest are Felix and Demetri. What are they doing here? I walk to the center, to my Bella. Taking her by the hands, I pull her to my chest.

"It's going to be okay," I attempt to comfort her by rubbing my hands up and down her back.

"Ah, isn't that special," Felix snickers as he walks out of the shadows. "There's something you don't see every day, a vampire protecting a human," he laughs. But, his thoughts are depraved.

"What are you doing here?" I demand through clenched teeth.

"We were upset we didn't receive an invitation, Edward. Do you not consider us family?" Demetri asks as he comes out of the shadows on the other side of Felix. His thoughts are just as disturbing.

Searching their thoughts there is nothing to indicate the true meaning of their visit. There are no orders from Aro or the brothers, nothing of use to me.

"You're welcome to come, of course. I wouldn't have thought to invite you. My apologizes," I offer hoping to gain more of the reason for their visit.

"Hello, again, Edward," Chelsea comes into view behind me with Jasper hot on her trail. Searching her mind, she offers nothing of use either. It's strange, almost as if everyone is blocking their true thoughts.

Jasper is confused and offers no explanation, except to say that none of this is good. He has no thoughts as to what they were doing here.

"Chelsea, what's going on?" I ask, again clenching my teeth together.

"Don't be upset. No harm will come to you," she offers.

The three are moving closer to Bella then I am comfortable with. Pulling Bella behind me, I place myself between her and them. Grabbing each of their thoughts, someone has to slip up and reveal the true reason for their visit. It was only a matter of time.

"Then why are you here? What do you want?" I asked, once more.

"You, Edward. They want you. But you already know that. Aro has always wanted you," Chelsea informs.

"Well, you can tell Aro, no thank you. I have other plans," I say firmly.

"He knows, but he thought he would make the offer one more time," she pleas.

"Well, the answer is still no."

"That's too bad," Chelsea says with false sadness.

The other two are elated, still not revealing their true intentions. All of my concentration was on their thoughts and watching their every move. Circling, that's what I was doing. Going around and around the three that are in front of me.

One moment I was watching all of this taking place –in the next moment I was on the ground writhing in pain as Jane glides out of the forest. How had I missed her? Jasper runs to me stopping a few feet away. He wants to help, but unable to.

Bella is screaming at Jane to stop, Jane stands holding her position over me. Her mind is wide open displaying to me their plan. This is their moment, the only way they could get away with this. Felix comes forward moving in front of Bella, as he reached for her Jasper grabs him, and the battle begins. Bella shocked and horrified stands completely still… watching. Chelsea is next to come up behind Bella attempting to grab her.

Out of the forest comes a howl like no other, I knew immediately it was him. Jacob flies threw the air knocking Chelsea to her backside. With all this happening at once, with everyone on my side distracted, the timing was perfect. Struggling on the ground attempting to break Jane's grip in despair.

Bella stands staring at me, as I returned her glare, the pain set in her eyes is excruciating and I wish for death. Needing to do something, wanting to have her away from here, I need to break the hold Jane has on me. Somehow I have to get us out of here before it was too late. With all of my attempts failing I look back at her

Demetri swiftly appears behind Bella. This is it, my nightmare coming true, before my very eyes, this is the reason I should have left her long ago. Having him so close to her is agonizing. How could this happen?

In one split second the pain stopped and I caught a glimpse of Demetri's mind. Before I could react, before Bella realized who was behind her, before Jane released total control over me. Demetri stepped forward pushing his arm through Bella's chest, pulling back he had her heart in his hand.

My breath stopped.

Everything stopped.

My existence stopped.

Black… everything went black…

I couldn't think, I couldn't hear, I was wishing I were next. Waiting… waiting for the final blow that would release me from this… the blackness that somehow enveloped me. There was nothing, complete nothingness. With nothing left, with no idea what happened, I knew I wasn't dead, re-enforced by the sound of Jasper's voice.

"Edward… Edward…" Jasper keeps repeating.

I had nothing, nothing left and no reason to move.

"Edward… snap out of it." Jasper shouts.

Opening my eyes I stared at him.

"Edward, I'm so…" He stops.

Looking at Jasper verified my belief that my eyes hadn't played a trick on me, that everything was real. Everything had happened. Bella was… What do I do now? What would be the point of getting up?

"Edward, there's a house full of humans waiting for a wedding. What are we going to do?" Jasper asks, panicked.

Another voice spoke, one I knew well.

"Are you kidding me? That's what you're thinking about?" Jacob snaps, anger heavy in his tone.

"Jacob… it's true… how do we explain this?" Jasper asks.

"Who cares how you explain this. Who cares what the 'humans' think. Jesus, can we get a minute," Jacob moves closer to Jasper.

Jasper stands to his full height as the two stand toe to toe.

"I know how to handle this." I growl.

Rising I go straight to Bella. Peering down at her broken and battered, knowing it is entirely my fault, I'd finally destroyed the one pure thing in my life… my chest is hollow. There are no shreds of the human I ever was. There is nothing left, nothing but one thought invading in my mind. Picking her up I begin to carry her.

Running through the forest with Bella carefully in my arms I needed to protect her… one last time. Coming to the edge of our property, there are people gathered outside. Not caring who they are, not caring if we are exposed, my only thought is to place Bella somewhere warm, somewhere happy. Walking as slow as a human up the front porch of my house. Carlisle is the first to see us.

"Edward… what…" Carlisle couldn't continue.

Walking up the stairs, through the front door, climbing the stairs to my room. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett follow behind me. Entering my room with them in tow, I place Bella carefully on the bed, placing the blanket over her. Leaning down, I kiss her forehead… turning to my family.

"They killed her. They killed her for no reason," I growl.

"Edward…" Carlisle began, but stopped.

"This… will be the last thing… they ever do," I vowed.

Turning, I leave the room. Knowing what had to be done –realizing that we live in a human world –I knew there would have to be some sort of cover up. But I am unwilling to take part in that. That would be left in their capable hands, for I have other plans. There is a massacre that requires my attention.

Leaving the house I run, and run, and run. Stopping only once when I arrived at the oceanfront. Not realizing I have crossed the border, the border that divides us from the wolves. Looking around, I realize I am on First Beach a place that I am banned from, the beach that she had come to with Jacob. She is right again… it is beautiful. I knew that I was I banned from here, but can't find it in myself to care. I wished for them come and kill right now. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

Looking across the vast stretch of beach, I am surprised I am alone, surely they have to know I am here. Down the beach a ways Jacob's figure comes into view. He is sitting still as statue staring out at the ocean. Here, was possibly the only person on this entire planet, who could have the slightest idea of what I was feeling at the moment. Hearing the pain and anguish in his thoughts was comforting, to know I wasn't alone. He turned his head noticing me.

Getting up he strides towards me, I, in returned, walk towards him. With many thoughts running through his mind, we are on the same page. He wishes it was me… he wants me as dead. I share his thought.

"What are you planning to do about this?" Jacob growls.

"They all have to die," I reply with what I know is a look I have rarely used in the past 70 years. My mind has not seen images such as these since the days I was on my own. I have never, in my entire existence felt closer to the monster I am, then I do in this moment.

"Glad were on the same page," He looks at me with fire in his eyes.

"You can't be involved in this, Jacob," I answer.

"Don't think you're leaving me out… Not going to happen," He says through clenched teeth.

"When I do this, I won't be returning," I state.

"I know… I don't care."

"But you have an entire pack to worry about," I remind him.

"No, they have a leader, they'll be fine without me," He states.

"All right. Once I have the plan in place, I'll let you know."

"Don't wait too long. My patience isn't as good as yours," He reminds me. "What's the story going to be?"

"I have no idea. I won't have any part of that," I state angrily.

"I understand. You better get out of here before Sam sees you. They don't know yet," he explains. "That's one of the reasons I'm still in human form."

"I'll be in touch."

Turning, I head out of La Push, before crossing the line I hear thoughts that are familiar to me. Here is someone I am not eager to see, but there would be no avoiding him. Knowing it was me he wonders what was going on.

Edward, what's going on? What are you doing here? Seth asks.

"Sorry, Seth. Just lost my way, I'm leaving now," I answer offering nothing more.

It's okay. I just thought you would be getting ready for… He stops short, noticing the blood on my tuxedo.

"Seth… there'll be no wedding today. Bella's…" I can't finish.

Hearing Sam I was glad. I couldn't say the words. There were no words to say.

Seth, go to the beach and be with Jacob, please, Sam orders.

Okay, Seth answers without another question. He too, could see everything in Sam's head.

Edward, I'm so sorry, Sam offers.

"Thank you, Sam," I return.

You'd better go home. Everyone is worried about you. Carlisle called Billy. They want you home, Sam explains.

"I'm going."

Edward, again I'm so sorry. She was a wonderful person, Sam offers.

"Thank you, Sam. Take care of Jacob, he'll need you," I plead.

We will, we'll keep an eye on him. Now go on home, Sam nods his head in the direction of my house.

Turning I run off in the direction of my house. Home is not where I want to go, but have no other choice. With only one other destination in mind, that would have to wait. Wait for a better plan. When I return to that place, I would take out as many as I could before they could kill me. There are three at the top of my list. They are my first priorities. Their faces are the only ones I can see.

Arriving home, it appears as if all humans were gone, the only ones left were our kind. As I walked up to the porch Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are sitting on the steps. Rosalie spots me first and is in front of me at once. Grabbing me around the neck she hugs me to her.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry," she pleads. If she could cry, she would be.

"It's all right," I simply answer.

She backs up and glares at me. I step around her and head up the stairs. Opening the front door, I take a breath and walk in. Esme is quickly in front of me hugging me.

"Edward, please. Please, let us help you," she begs.

"I don't need help now," I say pushing her away.

Walking away, I go to my room. It is empty. The bed gone, Bella gone. I stand in the doorway frozen. Not wanting to be here and not wanting to go anywhere else.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I should've seen them coming," Alice pleads.

"No, they were very careful, Alice. It was perfectly planned. There was no getting her out of there alive. The only thing I don't know is why? Why her? Why was she so important to them? Why would Aro do this? What purpose does it serve?" I ramble on.

"I don't know. I'm almost positive Aro had no idea this was going on. Edward, I think they acted on their own," she offers.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't think Aro or the brothers knew anything about it," Alice repeats.

"That's not going to matter. They're responsible for their people and they will pay. This I promise," I vow, again.

"Edward, what are you planning?" she asks.

"They won't be ruling much longer, Alice. And don't try to talk me out of it, won't happen," I warn her.

"I'm not going to try to talk you out of anything. I want to help you," She offers.

"You can't, Alice. I don't plan on coming back. I won't take you with me. It's bad enough I have to take a wolf," I explain.

"What do you mean a wolf?" she closes her eyes for a moment. "You'd take him over me?" she yells.

Her loud voice gets the attention of everyone in the house.

"Thanks, Alice," I return.

"Well, you're going to take him over me?" she repeats.

"Yes. If you must know, I will take him over you. In this one instance, if he wants to come, I won't stop him."

Carlisle enters the room.

"Edward, could you come down for a minute. We need to talk," he asks.

"Fine."

Getting up we go down to the living room, which is now back to normal. Any signs of the wedding today are gone. They have removed all evidence of what was supposed to happen and what had happened. But just because they removed everything doesn't mean I haven't seen it over and over in my mind.

Going directly to the couch, all eyes are on me.

"Edward, what happened today was… tragic. But…" Carlisle starts, but I cut him off.

"Carlisle, no matter what you say. No matter what any of you say. I'm going to do what I'm going to do. There's no stopping me," I vow once for the last time.

"I wasn't planning on stopping you, Edward. We all want to help. The whole family wants to help. Even our other friends want to help. This has been spreading throughout our community and everyone wants to…" Carlisle hesitates.

"What? Everyone wants to what?" I plead.

"Everyone wants to take down the Volturi. They believe they've done wrong and need to be taken out of power," Carlisle expresses.

"How?" I ask.

"We're not sure yet. Others are coming and we will come up with the best plan," Carlisle offers.

"Fine. Just know that Jacob is coming. You might want to warn the others of that. I've got to get out of here."

"Where will you go?" Esme asks.

"I'm not sure. Not far," I say.

Getting up I make my way to the door.

"I'll be back I promise."

"Edward, one more thing," Carlisle says.

"What?"

Then I saw it in his mind.

He shows me everything they are planning to do. The explanation of Bella's death. A car accident is supposed to explain away everything. The fact they added me to the mix would allow me to hide for the next little while, which is fine with me. I would rather not see Charlie or Renee anyway. Facing anyone of Bella's family and friends seems impossible. To know how many people I have let down is something I cannot deal with right now. I knew in my heart I would make this right, but no matter what I did it wouldn't bring her back and her family could know nothing about it. They would never know the truth.

Leaving the house I wasn't certain where I could go. Anywhere around here was out of the question. I want know chance of running into anyone. There is one place I should go, but could I go there after they had tainted our perfect place. With nowhere else to go I head in the direction of our meadow.

Arriving to the south of the meadow I was uncertain if I could actually go in, uncertain if I could handle it.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," Chelsea offers.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

Reading her mind, I saw everything. Alice was wrong. They were all in on this, every last one of them. My suspicions were right. If they couldn't have us, they'd attempt to take us out. Aro thought the best way to do this was kill Bella before we could change her. He thought that would send me on a rampage of revenge, and he was right. His plan was to either get me on board with his guard or kill me. The result was up to me, but either way he wants our coven gone. He wants to be the only power in the vampire world and our coven was growing too big for his comfort, so there was no choice left, but to eliminate us all. But he was wrong about what I would. He thought I would allow the monster to take complete control and come at them for revenge and I would, but I this will be done meticulously there will be no rushing for I wanted it done right. No one would survive, that I am certain of.

"I stayed to explain. I wasn't part of this. This is not what I expected to happen. Edward, I'm really sorry, if I had known…" she pleads.

Some of what she was saying was true, but there are some parts that aren't. She always worked for them, from the moment I meet her, she was with them. Her job was to come between my family and I. The Volturi's original goal was to get me to go with her and when I didn't, they came up with plan B. And even though, she was not involved with the specifics of this particular circumstance she was not honest with me, and she was part of the reason that Bella was no longer here.

My monster growled letting me know what it was going to do and I did nothing to stop him.

Without hesitation, without a thought, I reach out and grab her by the neck. Before I knew what was happening, her head was in my hand and her body on the ground. Acting on complete instinct I take apart her body building a pile. Pulling a lighter from my pocket, I set her a blaze.

Watching as the purple smoke rose from the fire, I realize I how much more I have tainted my favorite place, the only place on this planet I felt normal. I would never be able to come here again. After this day I wouldn't want to come here again. Glancing at the fire, I heard his approach.

"Couldn't wait for me, could you? You look like a dead man, they weren't far off the mark with that announcement," Jacob thought as he walked out of the forest.

"Couldn't be helped. She needed to go. And, I am a dead man," I answer somberly.

"I'm sorry, she got away from me earlier," Jacob offers.

"Don't worry about it. It's understandable with everything…" I offer.

"So what's the plan?" Jacob asks.

"I'm not certain yet, but we'll have a lot of help. My family and others are willing to help. With all of them, some of them might even live," I say.

"Well, we're willing to help too. The pack I mean. I can't take them all, but some will come. Probably at least two more," Jacob offers.

"You don't have to do that Jacob. There will be plenty of us, there's no need to put your pack at risk," I plead.

"No need. Are you kidding me? She was all the reason I needed," Jacob answers.

"I know, but she would want you to be safe. And… so do I," I plead.

"Oh, you aren't going to cry, are you?"

"Okay, enough. I'm heading home, why don't you come and see what their working out. If you think you can stand to be around us, that is," I offer.

"I think I'll live."

Together we head down the mountain towards my house. This was something I never saw coming, running alongside Jacob. I suppose Bella got her wish after all. She would be so proud to see Jacob and I coming together over a common goal. Not sure she would approve of the circumstances.

I wish she was here to state her disapproval.

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing. See you next time!**


End file.
